


Catharsis

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gay, Love, Sasuke's an asshole oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Sakura's trapped in a forced marriage with Sasuke, all in the efforts of restoring his clan. After Sarada is born, she thought it would be over, but apparently that's not enough for him. When she can barely take it, she goes to Ino to keep herself together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes a nice scene in my other fic where sakura and ino become friends again.*  
> me:   
> me: what if they were gay tho?
> 
> yeah, that's literally why i started shipping sakura and ino lmao.

“You told me that you would sign it.” Sakura’s voice is strong, defiantly staring at the man who had taken so much from her.

“I told you a lot of things,” Sasuke admitted. His black eyes pierced through her, showing her no sympathy.

“I gave you a child,” Sakura shuddered, recalling the nine months of torture. Nine months of carrying a child to a man who had no intention of loving them. Sasuke had never been the nurturing type, and his life had only made him worse. She could guarantee that their child would never know true love from him, and how much love could she really offer?

“Yes,” Sasuke agreed. “You did. Sarada’s beautiful.”

The child she didn’t want was beautiful, resembling her father. She knew that Sasuke was truly proud of his child, but for nothing other than her existence. It was all a means to bring back his clan, because at this point in his life, that’s all he really cares for. He helped save the world from the chaos he helped create, and he was beginning to settle down, as if he wasn’t a criminal. As if he never betrayed the village, seeking power for his own.

Sometimes, she wished her sensei and Naruto were not so sympathetic to a good sob story; they look at Sasuke and see redemption, but all Sakura sees is the same man. She sees his cruel eyes, even when they are not lit with the spiral of Sharingan. She sees a man who doesn’t care for anyone, and will keep taking and taking until there’s nothing left to take.

“Why isn’t it enough?” Sakura questioned, tears streaming down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away, or even hide them.

“Why does it matter to you?” Sasuke spat at her. “I don’t ask for fidelity. You can sneak around with that little lover of yours, so why must you ask for more?”

She laughed bitterly to herself, her chest shaking with the movement. “Because you think you’re being so fucking generous. You think that I get some sort of joy out of playing your little housewife, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. You suffocate me.”

“If this is suffocation to you,” Sasuke said, “then you’ve never taken a deep breath of air in your life.”

He was so cold, so far from the light. And he was taking Sakura down with him, like an anchor to a ship. “You can’t do this forever,” she informed him. Maybe he wouldn’t take her seriously, but Sakura knew, had better foresight than the Uchiha ever had. And she would survive, for she had found salvation.

The sound of a baby crying rang through the air. “It’s your turn, darling,” Sakura sneered, before leaving the house. He could deal with the child he wanted so desperately. Now, she needed a moment to keep herself sane.

===

“What’s the child like?” her lover asked, continuing to run her fingers through Sakura’s hair.

“Amazing,” Sakura sighed. “I can’t find it within myself to feel anything negative towards Sarada. It’s not her fault that I’m trapped.”

“I suppose it would make it easier,” Ino mused, “if there were someone to blame.”

The obvious choice is to blame Sasuke, but it’s more complex than just pointing fingers. There was a reason to his madness, even though she loathed to admit it. And there was also a reason why she had so foolishly agreed to the arrangement.

Her time with Ino was always short, but some days, it was the only thing keeping her together. The thought of later seeing her was what got her through the idiotic conversations with Sasuke. She envisioned the day when there could finally be more for her and Ino, but it seemed like that day was unreachable.

Rather than continuing the depression conversation, Ino let her rest her head down against her chest. Sakura sighed deeply, trying to push her worries away. “Can you tell me how your day went?”

“Sure.” Ino’s voice was quiet and gentle, as she began recounting her day. It was comforting having her share what a normal day is like; Sakura was almost always just taking care of Sarada, and missed the freedom and adventure she earned from going out on even the simplest of missions.

With Ino’s arms wrapped around her, she felt safe. Sakura felt exhaustion creeping up on her, and her eyelids were repeatedly closing and opening in a desperate attempt to stay awake. “You can just go to sleep, you know,” Ino said. “You won’t miss out on much.”

“I know,” she replied. “I just want to savor this.”

Sakura didn’t have to peek her head up to know that Ino was grinning. “I do too,” Ino chuckled. “It’s not often that I get to hold you.” It was enough to make her heart beat faster.

Her love for Ino was enough to keep her going, despite the circumstances. She swore that without her, she would’ve gone insane. 


End file.
